D&D Mouse: Mission For Love
by BuddyBlue17
Summary: A war breaks out, sending one young girl to an alternative universe of her home city where everyone in it is an animal. Little do she and her new friends know that this was all part of a bigger plan that could destroy this universe for good. Can our heroes stop a new enemy from taking over? Or will one hero's love for this girl ruin everything? (BTW: I will finish this).
1. Chapter 1

D & D Mouse: Mission For Love

Chapter 1: Introductions, And a New World?

A/N: Hello me again :) I know I haven't been around and I'm writing another story without finishing my others...maybe I will get back to them at some point. I have an obsession with this next one as I loved the old series and the new one is just as good . Anyway enjoy. (I will put an A/N at the beginning and the end and that's it. Too many ruins the story). P.S. sorry if this sounds posh, but it is set in London. Also sorry if it's OOC.

Disclaimer: (Only one I'm doing) I do not own Danger Mouse or any of the characters, just my OCs.

Noise. That is all that can be heard throughout the streets. Loud crashes and bangs fill the air as countries battled to determine which one is greater. These are the sounds of war and this is just the start of it.

London: Human World

It all started 2 days ago. Off the coast of Wales fighter planes could be seen flying across the ocean, ready to launch a surprise attack at anytime. For now at least it is still only in Wales, but the rest of the country is preparing to evacuate to a another part of the world before they reach them and we are no exception.

Right now we're packing up to head to Australia, which is the only safe country from the war. It's complete manic as people push past each other to get to the boats to take us there.

"Elise, did you remember to get everything?"

This is our mother, Claire. She is 48 and she hates it when we forget something and she always moans about the silliest things.

"And again yes. Honestly mother you do worry to much, everything is here I checked it at least four times".

And my older sister, Elise. She's 27 and she's perfect. Never forgetting anything and making sure everything is where it should be. Of course she is beautiful too.

"Mother are we going to be alright crossing the ocean with all this going on?"

And the youngest of us, my other sister, Darcy. She's 18 and is constantly asking questions. She can be very rude at times and even comes off quite snobbish, but she means well...sometimes.

"Yes dear, the leaders of the country have said it's the only way to get there without getting hurt. Plus the technology these days is astounding so the boats should be perfectly safe".

She is right. I guess we are lucky to be living in the present rather than the past.

"Come along Danielle, or we'll never get there in time!"

Finally we come to me. My name is Danielle Lewin. I am 21 years old and I am completely insecure. I always blame myself when something goes wrong and I put myself down a lot. I don't think I'm beautiful at all even though everyone tells me otherwise. (The father is in the army so he won't be mentioned very much).

Anyway, with the introductions over, we are just about to board the boat when suddenly we are stopped by the captain.

"Sorry ladies, but this boat is full. You'll have to wait for the next one".

With that said, he got on board and sailed away.

"Great who knows how long the next one will be".

"Yeah thanks a lot Danielle! It's because your so slow"

Somehow I knew it would be my fault. Everything bad that happens is my fault.

"That's enough! The next one should be here in an hour so please try to get along till then".

She was right again. The next boat pulled in and everyone rushed to get on. It was like a pack of wild dogs looking for there next meal. We were pushed all over the place and got separated for a moment, until eventually our mother yelled out:

"Danielle! Where are you?! Danielle!"

I tried to call out to her, but I kept getting shoved into things. When it calmed down I was finally able to see them again.

"There you are! Be careful next time or we might not find you again".

"I'm sorry" was all I could say as we got below deck.

Just then the captain came down. "Right everyone we are ready to depart for Australia, please stay below deck and no one is allowed to go above got it?"

"Yes sir!"

At last we are on our way to Australia...well everyone except me that is. I just didn't know it yet.

A few hours later...

"Mother it's terribly cramped in here, how long till we get there?!"

"Oh Darcy stop complaining! You know as well as I do that it will take at least three maybe four days before we arrive".

Spending one day with her is bad enough, but three?! Sigh, I guess I'm going to have to...

BOOM!

A bomb had gone off not to far from the boat sending a blast that caused everyone to scream and jump from their seats. A little girl screamed so loud she scared her dog and it bolted straight for the top. Of course only me and the girl noticed this.

"Lucky! Please Lucky come back!" she cried and tried to go after him.

"Olivia no! You can't go to the top it's dangerous out there!" her mother caught her before she could leave.

"But Lucky, he could get hurt too! Mummy please!"

"No sweetheart I'm sorry, but they're is nothing anyone can do".

I felt sorry for her and I really wanted to help. So I did the only thing I could...I ran to the top.

"Danielle! What are you doing?! You'll get killed, come back!" Elise shouted.

But I ignored her and carried on running. The captain was blocking my way when I got there.

"Miss please take your seat I cannot allow you to go up there!"

"Are you going to save that little girls dog?" I asked.

"I won't tell you again miss..."

" Well are you?!" I asked again with more force.

"No miss! It's to dangerous!" he yelled.

Ok fine if he won't do it... "then get out of the way sir!".

Oh and did I mention that I can be stupidly brave sometimes? The captain tried to grab me, but I pushed him out of the way. Once I was out I could see the dog in the back corner and went to get it.

"Here boy, I won't hurt you" I said. Just then another bomb came falling down. I grabbed the dog and threw him to the captain. "Catch!"

"I got him, now please miss come inside before bomb explodes!"

"Danielle do as he says I don't want to lose any of my daughters!" I could hear my mother crying as she said that.

I had a few minutes to get back inside as I ran for the door. Of course fate was not on my side as I slipped and got my leg stuck. The bomb was coming down directly in front of the ship and just as it was about to explode I heard a voice.

"I'll see you on the other side, Danielle".

"Huh? What? who's..."

The bomb exploded.

"DANIELLE!"

The blast sent everyone tumbling down below deck, except me. Only this time, I knew it was coming. I came flying off the boat and plummeted down to bottom of the ocean. Before I lost consciousness I was enveloped by a bright light and I heard the voice again.

"I'll be waiting for you when you arrive...".

The next day...I think?

I was expecting to have drowned by now, but to my surprise I woke up. I looked around to see that I was in a city that was really familiar somehow...not only that, but I happened to be in the middle of a road.

"Hey lady! Are you gonna move anytime soon? Some of us have work to get too!"

I jumped up, apologised and ran to the nearest pavement. The cars then continued on their way, a few people were giving me weird looks like I was some kind of freak or something. Then I realised that they weren't people...they were animals. Talking animals walking around on two legs like it was the most normal thing in the world. I guess I'm not in my world anymore.

I walked around and thought maybe that was why they were giving me weird looks, because they have never seen a human before. I searched for a place to stay in hope that I could figure out how I was gonna get back. I almost walked into a building. I looked up to see what it was...

Buckingham Palace.

And further down the road...a red pillar box.

I was in shock as I stood there and thought to myself aloud:

"Is this London?".

A/N: I think it might be a bit to posh, but it is based in Britain. This is probably going to be about 10 chapters because I don't want this one to be too long. R&R please, it is much appreciated :).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: London, Kidnapping And a New Form

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everywhere I looked there was something that reminded me so much of London and yet it also looked so different to the one I live in. I needed help and fast, so I decided to head for the strangely out of placed pillar box I saw earlier.

As I got closer I got the feeling that someone was watching me and just as I was about to knock...a giant mechanical arm shot out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" I screamed.

A few minutes earlier...

Inside the strangely out of place pillar box, Danger Mouse and Penfold are relaxing after saving a girl pig from Baron Greenback.

"Um chief?"

"Yes Penfold?"

"Why is the Baron going around kidnapping females? I mean that had to of been the Forth one today"

"I'm not entirely sure what the Baron's up to, but it's starting to get on my nerves. Sometimes I think those girls let him kidnap them on purpose".

Just then Cornel K rang.

"Cornel K to Danger Mouse!" he said

"Danger Mouse here sir and don't tell me another girls been kidnapped" he sighed, annoyed that he would have to leave again.

"Not yet DM, but the Baron has been spotted in the area. My guess is it could be any minute..."

"AAAHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

"...Now".

"Hold on, that sounded like it came from outside, Penfold take a look out that window!" DM shouted, heading for the door.

"Cor chief, your right! The Baron's just outside our home and he's got a mouse this time".

DM stopped as he opened the door. Did he hear Penfold right? Did he really say the girl was a mouse?

Back to now...

I felt myself being lifted of the ground and pulled into the air. Please no! I don't want to experience death again! I couldn't stop screaming. I was so scared whoever it is was going to drop me. I looked back at the pillar box to see if anyone heard me and to my surprise I saw someone staring through the window.

Thank god someone heard me. "Please save me!" I shouted at him, but I don't think he heard me as he shut the window and ran away.

"Great now what am I going to do?" I thought aloud.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled further up into the air and just when I thought all hope was lost...

"Baron Greenback! You are under arrest for kidnapping one too many girls today!".

I heard a voice shout out. Ahh, so I'm not the only one whoever it is has done this to. Just then, Baron something decided to show his ugly face.

"Your too late Danger Mouse! I've finally found zer girl I vas looking for and zere is notzing you can do to save her!"

A toad...he just had to be a toad. I HATE toads! And who is this Danger Mouse? I was intrigued so I looked down to see him and at the same time he was looking at me too. Only when he looked at me it was like he'd met a girl for the first time in his life.

"Enough of zis! Stiletto bring zat girl up here so we can leave already!".

Then I remembered my situation and was being pulled up even more. I started to cry as I called out to him.

"Don't let him take me! Please!"

He snapped out of his trance and shouted back:

"Don't worry! I promise I'll be right behind him. I will save you!"

And the only thing I could do was cry some more. I didn't know what was going to happen next but I had to trust in him. Just as I was about to go inside some sort of airship I cried out:

"Ok... I trust you. I'll be waiting!" and then everything went black.

"Penfold, get in the car! We've got to stop the Baron before he hurts that girl!"

"Again chief?! Can't we just let him have this one?" he said.

"No Penfold, now hurry!"

DM started the car and went speeding off after the Baron. Inside the Baron's airship, I was freaking out when suddenly the lights went on and I got a clear view of everything...including the crow that was right in front of me.

"Aye Barone, I've-a done what-a you asked, but are you-a sure this is-a the right girl this time?" the crow asked.

"Of course I'm sure Stiletto! Now keep an eye on her and look out for Danger Mouse!" the Baron shouted.

"Si, si Barone".

At this point, I was trying to escape when I realised the crow had tied me up. As if things couldn't get any worse, Baron toad called someone and then I heard it.

"Baron Greenback. I hope you have the right one this time".

It was the voice I heard just as I thought I was going to die.

Flashback

I was going under. Death was slowing approaching me. I heard a voice.

"I will see you on the other side, Danielle".

Then a light enveloped me as the world I knew was gone.

End of flashback

"Don't worry, I have ze girl right here. Stiletto! Bring her here now!"

The crow picked me up threw me over to the Baron. I ended up right next to him, giving the guy on the screen a good view of me. I looked up...the guy on the screen was a rat. I Despise rats the most.

The rat sighed. "Baron Greenback I asked you for a human girl, does this look like a human to you?!". What is he talking about? Of course I look like a human...I AM a human!

"No Baron Ratcliffe sir" he said. "She is a white mouse".

What...did he just say?

"So what are you doing with her then you idiot!"

Just then, the crow spoke up. "Aye Barone's maybe she-a turned into a mouse when-a she arrived"

"Quiet Stiletto!" they both yelled.

I, on the other hand, had fainted. How can I be a mouse?!

Meanwhile back outside...

Danger mouse and Penfold were closing in on the airship.

"Alright Penfold the cars on auto pilot so I want you to stay here"

"Aww chief, but I want to help..." he whined.

"Stay here Penfold" DM ordered. He jumped from the car and came bursting through the door.

"Let the girl go Baron!"

"AAAHHH! Stiletto you fool I told you to look out for him!" the Baron Screamed.

DM desperately looked around for me hoping I hadn't been hurt. He finally found me unconscious next to the Baron's chair and that made him fear the worst.

"What have you done to her?!" DM shouted and headed straight for the Baron.

"I haven't done anyzing to zer girl! She fainted!". But DM wasn't convinced.

A fight broke out between the two. Danger Mouse kicked the Baron, picked me up and jumped out of the airship, landing back in his car.

"Cor chief that didn't take you long this time!" said Penfold, surprised.

"Well Penfold I guess I've had enough for one day. Untie her would you"

"Ere, she's waking up!"

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon".

Back on the airship...

"This is your last chance Greenback! Find the girl or I'll make you wish you had never met me, got it!"

Both Baron's were having an argument over what just happened and Greenback was regretting this new partnership. Stiletto walked over to where me and Danger Mouse had been a minute ago and spotted a piece of paper on the floor.

"Aye Barone's..."

"Shut up Stiletto! I thought we already told you too..."

"But boss I-a found this on-a the floor". Greenback snatched the paper from him and read it aloud.

"It's a boat ticket to Australia, it vas brought by a Miss...uh oh!"

"What's wrong you Idiot?! Who brought it?" said Ratcliffe.

"Zat girl we caught vas ze one after all. She dropped zis ticket and her name is Danielle Lewin".

Baron Ratcliffe's rage boiled over. "What is wrong with you! We will have to come up with another plan now that Danger Mouse is involved. Come back at once!" he yelled and hung up.

As Greenback was heading back to the hideout, Danger Mouse and Penfold had arrived back home in time before I woke up.

"Well that's another days work over, what should we do now Penfold?" DM asked.

"What about the girl? Where did you put her?"

"She was still slightly sleeping so I put her in the guest's room".

In the guest's room

I can't believe I fell asleep...or was it something else, I don't remember. Getting out of the bed I looked around to see I was no longer on an airship, I was in someone's room. I tried to think how this could of happened...instead I remembered what the toad had said.

Flashback

"No Baron Ratcliffe sir. She is a white mouse".

End of flashback

Conveniently, there was a mirror in this room. I was scared to look.

"I really hope it's not true"

As I inched further I stood fully in front of the mirror. What I saw looking back was not the human I used to be. I'll admit I still had some of my human qualities, like my clothes, my blond hair and being able to stand on two legs..., but I now had white fur instead of bare skin and I also had big ears and a tail too. This time instead of fainting...

I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Start of Something Called Love?

Back in the lounge (or whatever it's called)...

The scream echoed throughout the pillar box.

"What on earth is going on now!" DM said, running up the stairs.

When he made it to the top the scream was getting louder and louder, making his ears hurt.

"AAAAHHHHH! I'M A MOUSE!" I screamed as he got to the door.

"Madam are you alright?!" DM asked concerned.

"NO OF CORSE I'M NOT! LOOK AT ME, I'M A MOUSE!"

"Right madam I'm coming in!".

Opening the door, he saw me screaming at myself in the mirror. Confused as to why I would be doing this, he stepped forward and asked: "Madam what are you screaming for?".

I stopped screaming and turned around. I wish I hadn't because when I saw him standing there I screamed again.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed back. And then someone else entered the room.

"Chief what's with all this screaming?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" the other guy screamed.

"AAAHHH..."

"Alright, alright that's enough now! Tell me why you were screaming? Your not even in any danger" DM said

"Look at me! I'm a mouse! That's why I was screaming!" I yelled.

Both Danger Mouse and the other guy gave me a weird look. What did they think I was crazy or something? Then it hit me...no one knows about me being a human from another world and maybe I should keep it that way. I'm just going to have to live with being a mouse for a while.

"Um Miss..."

I had to think of another name and fast. Wait...that's perfect.

"Lily. Lily Mouse" I said.

"Ah right, Miss Lily. Did you by any chance hit your head on something before we found you?" DM asked.

"No I did not and I'm sorry. I guess it must of been all the shock from today...oh and thank you for saving me by the way". I smiled at him, making him blush.

"Yes maybe that was it and you're most welcome Miss Lily".

Looking at him with the blush clearly present on his face, I couldn't help but think how adorable he is. If I didn't know any better I'd say he likes me..., but I do know better and I know he's just embarrassed.

"You know, your adorable when your embarrassed". I can't believe I just said that.

His blush grew more when he heard this. Was he really embarrassed or was it something else? I guess it was too early to say. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Lily and you are very beautiful" he said.

My smile faded. I hate it when people or in this case animals say that to me. I know they're just being nice, but I know it's not true. He must of noticed something was wrong when I stopped smiling.

"Miss Lily did I say something wrong?"

I looked him right in the eye and said: "I know your just trying to be nice, but please don't lie to me. I know I'm not beautiful".

"I'm not lying. I really..." I cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't. Just forget about it, ok"

With that said, we all headed downstairs to go over what happened earlier. They both introduced themselves on the way. Of course I already knew about Danger Mouse, who told me to call him DM for short and now I know Penfold, who is a complete scardy cat, but is a very loyal friend. There are also a few others, but I'm sure I'll meet them later.

"So Miss Lily..."

" Enough of the Miss please. Just call me Dani...um I mean Lily"

"Right. So Miss, oh sorry I mean Lily, why was Baron Greenback after you?" DM asked.

There was no way I could tell him the truth so It's going to have to be another lie.

"I don't know" I said.

"What do you mean you don't know? There must be a reason" said Penfold, confused.

"Well you see I woke up in the middle of the road this morning so..."

"WHAT?!" they both yelled. "YOU WOKE UP IN THE ROAD?!"

"Please don't shout, I'm not deaf"

"Sorry about that, but what were you doing sleeping in the road?" DM asked.

Another lie coming right up. I should get a medal for this.

"Well I was going to Australia for a holiday and someone told me to get on the train that had just pulled in. I did as they said, but it was the wrong one"

"Cor this sounds like it's gonna be a great story"

"Penfold shush! Sorry Lily, please continue"

"Right, so I got off the train and found out that it had brought me to London. I tried to catch another one, but it was late and I had to wait till morning for the next one. To be honest I've never been here before so I got lost finding a place to stay and accidently fell and hit my head. I happened to be in the road when I fell so that's how I woke up there". I really hope they believed me.

Little did I know that only Penfold was actually listing to me. DM had gone into his own world and was staring at me like a lovesick puppy. While I was feeding them my lies, he was thinking of ways to get me to like him.

"She looks so beautiful. I don't know why she doesn't see it, it's a shame really. I bet I could get her to smile though and I wonder if we could..." he thought, but was cut off by me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Hm what?" he said, snapping out of it.

"She asked if you were alright chief, I mean you do seem a bit distracted"

"Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?".

I can't believe him. Did he not listen to a word I just said? What was the point in me even talking?! I don't think we're going to get along very well.

"Um, earth to Danger Mouse! I was just telling the both of you how I got here, weren't you listening?!" I said, getting annoyed.

"Well I..."

Just then a hologram of someone appeared out of nowhere.

"Cornel K to Danger Mouse, come in DM"

"Waahh! Where did he come from!" I shouted.

"What's going on in there? Who on earth is this DM?" Cornel K questioned.

"Hello Cornel, this is the young lady we saved from the Baron today. Her name is Miss Lily" DM answered.

"You know, calling me young lady makes you sound old and you don't look that much older than me, plus what have I told you about calling me Miss? It's just Lily".

The room filled with arguments, till finally Cornel K tried to calm us down.

"That's enough! There's no need for this silly arguing and anyway you three had better get on the same page as the Baron is planning another attack"

"He said three which means he knows I exist!" Penfold cried happily.

"It's not Penfold I have a problem with, it's you! What is the point in me saying anything if your just going to block it out!" I yelled.

"Look, I said I was sorry..." I cut him of again. I seem to do that a lot.

"Yeah well it didn't sound like you meant it!"

"ENOUGH!"

The room went silent after Cornel K's outburst. He straightened himself up and continued what he was saying.

"You two don't have time for this, especially you young lady"

"Why? What does he want with me?" I asked.

"Greenback is on to you missy, he and some other Baron are coming up with a plan to catch you so they can use you for a much bigger plan they have"

Amazing, after trying to cover it up so much how did they know I'm the human their looking for? I'm going to need to be careful over the next few days.

"I'd advise that you stay with DM until we can get you home. Any objections?" the Cornel said.

"Yes"

"No" both DM and Penfold said.

"Good two against one means it's settled then. See you soon DM and take the day off tomorrow, I'll get another agent to cover for you"

"Thank you Cornel, see you soon"

Doesn't anyone listen to me? Even if this is the safest place to be right now I doubt me and DM will ever get on. Hopefully, It won't take me too long to get back home.

"Right then, what should we all do?" DM asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. This day has been way to long for me. Goodnight"

"Goodnight beautiful"

I turned around and glared at him. He is going to get it when I wake up. Even though I hated being called beautiful by anyone, I couldn't help but faintly blush. I turned away before he could see it and marched upstairs to sleep. But of course unknown to me, he had seen it.

"I think I might head to bed too chief, goodnight"

"Goodnight Penfold"

After the both of us left the room, DM fell back onto the sofa and sighed happily. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the possible things me and him could do tomorrow. Even if it killed him, he was determined to get me to like him. After all I blushed and he saw it, so he must be doing something right.

"When tomorrow comes, one way or another I will make you smile" he said to himself.

And this is the start of his quest for my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Feelings Behind My Smile

Light shone brightly though the room signalling the start of a new day...a day I wished I could get out of. As soon as the Cornel told him he could have the day off I knew he was going to plan something. Why oh why do I have to put up with this?

"Go away sun, it's too early for this" I groaned.

Just then the door to my room opened. No, not yet, I'm not ready for this yet.

"Good morning Lily!" DM said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Leave me alone" I said still half asleep.

"Come on Lily it's 9 o clock. I've got a big day planned for us today". Oh joy.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute now get out, I need to change"

When I got out of bed DM looked me up and down and blushed like mad. I was just wearing a night dress and underwear and I can only imagine what he was thinking right now.

"What do you think your staring at?!" I shouted.

"You look more beautiful every time I see you" he answered, dreamily.

"Aahhh! Pervert get out right now!". I pushed him out the room and slammed the door.

DM sighed to himself. This is not how he planned the morning to go. Walking down the stairs, he noticed Penfold was listening in on his conversation with me.

"You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop Penfold"

"Sorry DM, but there are better ways to get her to like you"

"You just concentrate on what your going to do today, alright?"

"Don't worry, you won't even notice I'm there" and they both headed for the kitchen.

Back in my room

"How dare he! I can't believe he was looking at my body like that!" I said getting angry, but my body was betraying me as I was blushing. He's such an idiot! A very handsome idiot. No, no stop thinking about him in that way...

"But I can't help it". I guess I'll just have to wait and see what today will bring. I finished getting dressed and went downstairs.

In the kitchen

"You guys are complete IDIOTS!"

Breakfast was not going so well as both the boys had already made a mess and broken most of the Professor's inventions.

"There's no need to shout Professor, it's not like we're doing anything different today that we don't do every other day" Penfold said.

"Yes and anger doesn't look good on you" DM laughed.

"I've had enough! Since you have today off I'm taking it too, so don't you dare go anywhere near my lab! Got it?!"

I walked in the room after the Professor finished shouting.

"What kind of place is this!...oh my!" I looked around and saw why she was shouting. This place is a mess, what were they doing in here?

"Who are you?" the Professor asked.

"Hello I'm..." DM cut me of this time.

"This is the most beautiful girl in the world and she has a lovely name" he said, more to himself than anyone else.

We all gave him a weird look. Not only is he blind, but he's crazy! I tried again to introduce myself.

"My name is Lily, it's nice to meet you Professor"

"Likewise and a word of warning, if your going to spend the whole day with that (gestures towards DM) then I would take out insurance".

DM took offence to this. When did he snap out of it?

"Excuse me Professor, but I'm not that bad! What would ever give you that impression of me?". He had a look of fake hurt and pretended to act like a child.

"Your called Danger Mouse for a reason. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going somewhere far away from here" and she left, slamming the door on her way out.

"I'm going out now as well, see you later chief and you too Lily" Penfold said and he left too.

That just left me and DM. Please god let me still be living by the end of the day. There was some toast on the table so I decided to eat some before we left. It was awkward because he kept staring while I was eating.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, eat as mush as you like" he said.

"That's not what I meant, quit staring!"

He chuckled and moved closer to me. I started blushing again so I hid my face behind my hair.

He whispered in my ear, "My Dear I could stare at you all day". Please stop this! I can't take it.

"No doubt you'll be doing that anyway"

I finished eating and got ready to leave, now slightly interested in his plan.

"So what exactly are we doing today?"

"First of all, before I tell you anything let's make a bet" he smirked.

I hope it's not something dangerous or stupid. "What kind of bet?"

His smirk got bigger. "If I can get you to smile by the end of the day then you have to kiss me, if not then you can do whatever you want to me. How about it?"

What. The. Hell.

"Fine I'll play your silly little bet. I can't wait to see how this turns out"

"Great! How about we start with a tour of London" he said.

"Lead the way, oh amazing secret agent".

I followed him to his car...but before I got in, realisation hit me like a bolt of lightning. I'm supposed to be finding a way back home not messing around with a mouse. "What on earth am I doing" I thought.

Looking back, DM saw that I had stopped in the doorway. With concern growing inside him, he walked over to me and held my hands.

"My dear Lily, what's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked.

I looked at his face and could tell he was worried. No! He still can't know. I'll let him have his fun today and I'll begin my search tomorrow.

I shook my head and said, "Sorry I thought I was forgetting something, but it was just my imagination. Come on lets go!"

I ran to the car and got inside. He must of believed me because he didn't say another word about it. He got in and drove us to are first destination.

To cut a long story short, he failed. Don't get me wrong I had the best time, but I refused to smile just so I got to do whatever I wanted to him. I'll give him credit though, he did everything he could think of and I mean everything.

He started off with some jokes. Terribly bad jokes. They were so bad I was laughing on the inside..., but that doesn't count.

"Why did the banana stop sunbathing?" was my favourite.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because his skin was peeling"

So bad. Next, he took me to a museum and pointed to all the things he thought looked funny. Still no smile. And he carried on till it started to get dark. The last thing he did was pour water from the fountain on his head. Everyone else laughed, but I didn't. Eventually, we decided to call it a day and we headed home for dinner.

"That's it I give up!" he sighed, frustrated that he lost.

"Great! That means I still have three hours to do whatever to you". This is going to be fun. Maybe he should of done this to me, he would of won then.

Back inside

"Looks like no-ones coming back tonight" I said.

"That means me and you can spend the night alone together" he smiled.

"Oh does it now?". Great this makes what I'm going to do a lot easier.

After we finished eating, with him staring at me again, I grabbed his arm and led him upstairs. Needless to say, I don't think he understood my intentions.

"This is a bit forward" he said. "We only met yesterday". Eww gross how could he think that?

"That's disgusting! I don't want to know what you were thinking about just now"

Finally we made it to his bedroom.

"Um, if we're not doing that then why are we in my bedroom?" he asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"You'll see, now lie down"

He did as I asked and I started tying his arms and legs to the bed posts. I think he got the message as a playful smile appeared on his face.

"Oh no!" he laughed lightly.

"I bet you didn't think of this when you were trying to make me smile" I chuckled.

I got on top of him and placed my hands on his sides. He was blushing like mad and giggling before I even touched him.

"Any last words?!"

"Would you reconsider?"

"Nope" and I glided my fingers across his belly...and started tickling him.

He burst out laughing just from my light touch. "He's not going to last very long" I thought, smirking.

"Hahahahaha! Nooooo! I regre"aha"et saaayyiiinnggg anythiinnnggg! No not there! Haaahhhaaaaaaa!" he laughed. His laugh is adorable!

"Tickle tickle" I teased. I switched positions and tickled under his arms. This seemed to make him laugh more so I stayed there for a while.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHAATTTT DID I DDOOOO TO DESEERREVE THIISSSSS! HEEEEELLLLPPPPP! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed so hard it sounded like screaming.

"Uh hello it's just me and you here, why are you calling for help?"

"Pllleeeaaasssseeee give me a brrreeeeaaakkkk!" he begged.

"Ok fine"

I let him catch his breath before I got his worst spot. I looked to see a giggling mess under me and I couldn't help but finally smile. When he calmed down, he saw my smile.

"At last! I thought it was never going to happen" he said.

"Hey I smile when I feel like it"

"It's beautiful"

That made me blush again. Why is it only him that does this to me when he says it? Then I remembered something.

"You know, the bet's still valid. It's not the end of the day yet and technically you've made me smile"

He blushed again too. "Um y-you don't h-have to if you d-don't want t-to" he stuttered.

"Why not? You deserve it". I smiled and leaned in. His face was priceless as my lips connected with his cheek.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Uh, um...I..."

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything" I said turning around towards his feet.

His eyes widened. "Wait! What are you doing?! I thought you were finished!"

"Who said that?" I laughed.

And I went in for the kill. I tickled both his feet and he went crazy.

"NNNOOOOO! STOP IT! SSSTTTTOOOOPPPP IIITTT! HAHAHAHAHA! PPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE! HAHAHAHA!"

"Are you seriously begging? Come on take it like a man!". I was having way to much fun right now.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I LLLOOOVVVEEE YYOOOUUUU!" he screamed out.

All of a sudden, I stopped. No. He did NOT just say that. I stared at the wall in shock. His breathing slowed down and he wondered why I stopped.

"Lily? Why did you st..."

"What did you say". I turned around to face him and he looked at me blankly.

"I told you to stop that's all. Why...". I stopped him there.

"What did you say!" I shouted at him this time.

Then it hit him. "I said I love you" he smiled sheepishly.

"How could you say that?! Like you said we only met yesterday! How can you fall in love with someone in one day?!". My anger flared. I untied him as quickly as I could and ran out the room crying. He chased after me.

"Lily! Stop please! I'm sorry, it just came out! Lily!".

I got to my room and slammed the door. I jumped on my bed and cried. Trust him to ruin a great day by saying that. He was still outside so I said: "Danger Mouse go away!"

"Not until we talk about this! Please I'm sorry!"

That was it. "I SAID GO AWAY!" and I cried some more.

"Ok..., but I hope that you can forgive me" he said, sounding like he was also crying.

As soon as he'd gone, I dried my tears and packed my bag. There is no way I can stay here anymore. If I do then I won't want to leave and I'll never get home. To be honest I was in two minds right now.

"He told me he loved me and I think I love him to..."

I have to get out of here. Think of your parents Danielle and what they're going though. I grabbed my bag and was about to run away...when suddenly deja vu struck me. The same thing that happened when I first got here, was happening again and now I knew why.

All I could do was scream.

"Danger Mouse! Help me!"

I just hope that he heard me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Offer I Can't Refuse

Danger Mouse went back to his room sighing. If only he hadn't said that...maybe we could of still been friends at least. He sat on his bed and hugged himself. Never having loved someone before must of made him so desperate for it, that he was willing to do anything to make me love him back.

"What have I done" he thought to himself.

Just then, he heard a window breaking and a familiar scream.

"Danger Mouse! Help me!"

He didn't need any encouragement as he ran back down the hall. As soon as he got there, he kicked down the door and saw exactly the same scene as yesterday.

When I heard the door slam I looked up to see DM, anger was radiating off him. I'm so relieved. He came for me.

"Not again! Baron Greenback what are you doing this time?!" he yelled.

"Who said anything about it being Baron Greenback?". An eerie laugh echoed throughout the room. Oh no not that rat again.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Lily?!"

The rat stopped laughing and looked at him confused.

"Lily? You must have a screw loose somewhere, cos her name is..." I stopped him before he could finish.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't listen to him! My name is Lily!"

"Enough of this! Stiletto, bring her in here!". I was again being pulled into the same airship. This time however, Danger Mouse grabbed my hand and we were both pulled into the air.

"You fool! Get rid of him!" the rat yelled. Greenback opened the door and stood holding some kind of gun. I gasped. "Your not going to shoot him are you!".

"No zis is not a real gun, it's a net gun to trap him!" he yelled over how loud the wind was up here. Greenback pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Zis stupid thing! Stiletto, help me with zis!"

It's so cold up here. While the baron was distracted, I apologise to DM.

"If that thing hits you, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I overreacted and I forgive you!"

"It's alright! I shouldn't of said what I did and...". We both heard a clicking sound. Oh no! Greenback's fixed it! Still holding on to his hand, I readied myself for the attack.

"Aha! At last it works!"

It can't end like this.

"If you survive, promise you'll come back for me!" I shouted. This wind is too loud up here!

He looked at me and I looked at him...then Greenback fired the trap.

"You promise?!". A pause.

"I promise" were his last words before he was caught in the net, his hands slipping out of mine and fell to the ground below.

"Noooo!" I screamed. Please be alright. And I found myself inside the airship once again.

Danger Mouse was falling at a rapid pace. Unable to free himself from the net, he closed his eyes and braced for impact. He ended up crashing on the roof of HQ.

"OW! I can't believe it's happening again!"

At that point, Penfold and the Professor had come back from what they were doing. Looking up they saw DM on the roof struggling to get free from a net.

"Cor! Looks like we missed something Professor" Penfold said.

Seeing his situation, the Professor pulled a gadget from her pocket.

"Penfold I need you to help me catch him with this, because if he falls from there he could seriously hurt himself" she cried.

"I got it Professor!"

He finally got out from the net, but he slipped and thought he was going to hit the ground. He fell in another net instead. Looking around he saw Penfold and the Professor had caught him.

"Penfold! Professor, when did you get back?!" he was happy to see them.

"Sorry I'm late chief, but the movie lasted a lot longer than I thought"

"And I ended up in a meeting about a new formula that's been discovered"

"I'm glad your both here, I need your help. Get in the car and I'll explain on the way!".

They both shrugged and followed him. When they were all in, he started the car.

"So Danger Mouse, what's going on here?" the Professor asked.

"Don't tell me the Baron's taken Lily again"

"Yes Penfold. We had a disagreement and she was caught. Who Knows where he's taking her!"

DM and the others were almost catching up, while inside I was being interrogated. This is starting to get old really fast.

"Hahahaha! I have you at last!" a voice laughed.

Funny that sounded like that ugly rat, but I thought he was in hiding? I scanned the room to see where it was coming from. I didn't have too look very far as he was right in front of me.

"Waahh! Where did you come from?!" I shouted.

"My dear you are very good at lying, but did you really think you could fool me!"

I was confused. What is he talking about? He saw my face and laughed again.

"Let me explain: I brought a human girl here, because I needed her for an experiment. I searched everywhere for one with a pure heart and then I spotted her". This is going to be long.

"So what makes you think it's me? You said so yourself that your looking for a human!" I said.

"Well I thought I was...until I discovered this".

He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to me. I gasped in horror. My boat ticket to Australia was in his hand, but how did he get it?

"Where did you get this?"

"It fell out of your bag when that mouse left with you, but that is not important! I was looking for a human when I should of known you would be an animal!"

"Well I was a human until you did this to me!" I yelled back. How dare he talk to me like that!

"SILENCE! Would you have rather drowned!"

"Yes I...". I was cut off buy a beeping sound.

"What's going on you fools!"

"We are being followed by Danger Mouse, Baron Ratcliffe!" Greenback shouted.

True to his promise, DM and his friends were right behind us. I didn't expect him to come back so quickly. I sighed "I guess he really does love me".

Smirking, Ratcliffe turned back to me.

"This time I'll let him take you back, but before he gets here I have a proposition for you". I don't like where this is going.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I am the one who brought you here so I am the only one who can send you back!

"Ok so what do you want me to do?"

"If you can get me the formula that's being revealed at the science convention tomorrow, then I'll change you back and send you exactly where your family is. Do we have a deal?".

I thought about it really hard. This is my only chance to get back home, I mean I don't want to betray them, but I'm desperate.

"Ok you've got a deal, but promise me you'll send me home"

"Of course! You have my word. Now, I think our friend is ready to rescue you" he laughed and said to the baron: "Open the door!" and all I had to do now was wait.

Back outside, Danger Mouse and the others were thinking of a way to get on the ship unnoticed. Finally, they came up with a plan.

"First you'll use the grappling hook and secure it to the aircraft. Once you've got up there use this disguise so they won't recognise you and get out of there as quickly as you can!" the Professor suggested.

"Great, so I'll do that while you and Penfold distract them. Then we will..."

"I'll do it chief!" Penfold shouted getting excited.

"No Penfold! It's too dangerous for you! Stay here with Squarkencluck and do as I say". Penfold huffed and decided to protest.

"How am I ever going to become a danger agent like you if you don't let me take on any dangerous tasks!"

"But Penfold I..."

"Just let him do it! If we don't hurry we'll lose them!"

DM looked at his friend and sighed. "Are you sure you can do this Penfold?".

"Of course chief! I have learned from the best"

"Alright then, but be careful! And if it gets to much for you I'm right here" DM assured him.

After everything was in order, DM fired the grappling hook and it attached itself to the open door.

"Wait a moment! Why is the door open?!" DM gasped.

"Oh crumbs! They knew we were coming!"

"Alright then forget the disguise just get up there Penfold and make sure she isn't harmed!"

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't hurt your precious girlfriend" he said and began climbing the rope. When he got to the top everyone was surprised to see him.

"Penfold! What are you doing?" I shouted.

"I've come to rescue you Lily!"

Ratcliffe was amused. He didn't expect him to have a brave side.

"Stiletto let her go!" he yelled. The ropes on my back were cut loose and I ran over to him. I hugged him and thanked him for saving me.

"Come on lets get out of ere!"

We were about to slide down the rope until we noticed the Baron had another gun in his hand.

"What are you doing with that!" I screamed.

"I vould move if I vere you little girl!" and the baron fired the gun.

"Look out!". Penfold pushed me out the way and took the hit. He fell to the ground unable to move.

"Nooo! You monster! How could you!"

"Just remember my dear as soon as you have the formula bring it to me! And afterwards none of your new friends will matter to you anymore!" he laughed manically.

I picked him up and slid down to DM's car. Noticing Penfold unconscious in my arm DM looked horrified.

"No! Penfold!"

I cut the rope at the end and got in the car. I held Penfold close to me and cried.

"We should get going..." the Professor said.

When we arrived home I was still crying. DM tried to take Penfold from me but I refused to let go.

"Lily, please give him to me" he tried to take him again, but this time I hit him.

"NO! You can't have him! It's my fault that he's like this! Everything is always my fault!" I screamed at him. I couldn't stop crying so in the end DM picked both of us up and took us inside.

Once we were inside, he put us down on the sofa and went to look for the Professor. He found her in her lab typing things onto a computer.

"Um, Professor what are you doing?"

"There you are Danger Mouse! I analysed him while we were coming back and the truth is he's only sleeping" the Professor said.

DM sighed with relief. "That's great news! So when will he wake up?"

"It'll take a few days for me to make an antidote. He should be fine till then , but right now I've got to focus on the science convention tomorrow and you've got a girl to sort out"

The Professor turned back to her computer and DM headed back to HQ. I was still in the room holding Penfold when he came back.

"I'm back and I've got some good news" he said hoping it would cheer me up.

"I don't want to hear it!" I shouted, my voice cracking from all my crying.

"But Lily you don't have to worry he's just sleeping. I'm sure..."

"You don't get it do you!". I was finding it hard to control my anger.

"What don't I get?"

"YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DIDN'T UPSET ME IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!

"Lily calm down..."

"NO! GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

DM came over to comfort me so I put Penfold on the seat next to me. I then proceeded to constantly hit him on his chest as hard as I could, screaming at him as I let my anger and sadness out.

Staring down at me while I was doing this, he felt hurt not from me hitting him, but from not being able to prevent me from feeling like this again. An hour passed until I finally calmed down.

"Lily...do you feel better now?"

"No...but thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me since I got here. I've been rude to you, you've had to save me twice and I even rejected your feelings..., but still you've never once given up on me"

I smiled and he smiled back. He held me in a hug and didn't want to let go, but eventually he had to. Then an Idea popped to mind.

"Hey how about we go on a date tomorrow" I suggested.

His eyes lit up. "Are you sure you want to go on a date with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I do, I'm starting to see you differently and I'd love to know more about you"

He hugged me again. "My dear, I can't wait! We'll go after we're done at the science convention tomorrow"

"Great! But we should probably get some sleep or we won't be doing anything"

He let me go and headed upstairs. "Goodnight Lily, take care of Penfold"

"I will and goodnight"

Once he was finally out of sight I sighed and laid down on the sofa. Holding Penfold close to me I thought about the deal I made with the rat. Did I really want to do this anymore?

"Yes, I do"

Everything would be revealed on our date and I just hope that someday he will forgive me.

"No matter what happens, I will never forget any of you"

And then I drifted of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Heartbreak and Betrayal

The sun shone through the window telling me that it was morning again. This has got to be my third day here now. Rubbing my eyes, I got up and checked on Penfold. He was still sleeping, but at least he wasn't dead like I had originally thought.

"I'm hungry...I'll leave him here while I make breakfast" I said.

I walked into the kitchen to see that the Professor was already there.

"Oh, good morning! Your up early today"

"Well the meeting starts at ten o clock and it's half eight now. I've been up since seven trying to research the new formula, but I've got nothing"

"I'm sure you'll have more luck when you get it (which you won't)"

I made breakfast and sat down listening to the Professor talk about science stuff. Some of it was actually quite interesting. Just then it was nine o clock.

"You better go get dressed and wake Danger Mouse up while your at it" she said.

"Ok we'll be right back". I paused. "Um Professor?"

"Yes Lily?"

"If I should leave for any reason, could please give this to DM". I handed her a box with a letter attached to it.

"I don't see what reason you'll have for leaving, but ok. I'll make sure he gets it"

"Thanks, but only give it to him if I leave!" I shouted running to my room.

"I will!" she shouted back.

Once I'd finished changing, I went into DM's room. He was still fast asleep. I knew I had to wake him up, but he looks so cute while he's sleeping. Finally I decided to use his weakness to get him up

"DM it's time to get up" I said sweetly.

Nothing happened. He didn't even move an inch.

"Right you asked for it"

His feet were sticking out of his bed, so I locked them with one arm and tickled with my other hand. He started to move and light giggles were coming from his mouth.

"Come on! Just wake up and I'll stop"

He was being stubborn, so I tickled faster. His laughter grew louder and eventually he woke up.

"Ok, ok! I'm aawwaakkkeeee! Hahahaha!" he laughed.

"Really? Because I'm not sure you are" I continued teasing him.

"Oh nooooo! Lily pllleeeaassseee! Sttooooppppp!"

"Oh did someone say something? I didn't hear it". I was having so much fun again. I love doing this to him. Conveniently, I had a feather in my pocket from yesterday, which I didn't use. "He's going to get it now" I smiled.

"Thank you my dear I-AAAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Ha I got you now!"

"Ok Ahahahaha I'm geetttiinnnggg uuuupppp!". In a desperate attempt for me to stop, he pulled his feet away, jumped out of his bed and ran out the room. I didn't want this to end so I chased after him.

"Hey! Come back here!" I laughed.

"Nooo! I don't want to be tickled!"

"I promise I won't anymore" but of course I was lying.

We played chase for about ten minutes. I had him in my sights and I pounced on him, sending both of us tumbling down the stairs. I ended up on top of him, preparing to attack, but instead I just stared at him.

"Wow...he's so handsome" I thought, blushing like mad.

"She's always been beautiful to me, but seeing her so close right now I can truly say that I adore her" he thought, also blushing.

In that single moment looking into each other's eyes/eye, I know that we were both thinking the same thing... "I really want to kiss him/her".

Of course it was short lived when the Professor found us.

"What are you two doing?" she said, obviously not amused at our childish behaviour.

I snapped out of my daze and got off him.

"Nothing! Sorry Professor we're ready when you are" I managed to say out of slight embarrassment.

"Well if you two are done messing about, then we have a meeting to go to". She huffed and walked outside.

"I guess we should follow her" DM said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right, I'll go get Penfold!"

When I was out of sight, DM smiled to himself. "I think she likes me" he said following after the Professor.

As soon as I joined them, we set off to the meeting. I now had a choice to make...should I stay here with them or betray them and go home?

When we arrived, there was a otter in a white lab coat and a very short monkey in a top hat waiting for us.

"Thank you for coming Professor Squarkencluck, we've been waiting for you. Everyone else is already inside" the otter said.

"I don't see why she should have it, I could make better use of it than she can!" the monkey jumped up and down angrily. Ok this guy is officially crazy.

"Yeah no doubt you'll use it to make a giant banana machine" DM joked and everyone laughed.

We went inside and the place was filled with scientist from all over the world. There was even an purple squid who seemed to be leading this meeting.

"Alright everyone sit down so we can begin" the squid ordered. Everyone sat.

To be honest, I wasn't listening to them at all. I was too busy making up my mind on what I was going to do. I thought about the new friends I've made here, looking at DM and sleeping Penfold and wondering if I could make a new life here with them...

Then I was brought back to reality when the Professor was about to receive the formula.

"Even though my family think I'm dead I need to go home. I don't belong here, no matter how much I want to be with Danger Mouse right now..." My thoughts trailed off as the lights went out.

Of course it was obviously Stiletto. Greenback must of followed us. Now was my chance to take it.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?! Izarbard was it you?" the squid shouted.

While everyone was distracted I went up on stage, stole the formula and sat back in my chair like nothing happened.

Stiletto must of noticed, because the lights came back on.

"We really need to get the lighting fixed in here! Now where were we? As yes I...OH!"

"What's wrong sir...OH NO! SOMEONE'S STOLEN THE FORMULA!" . Everyone gasped, even me.

"Danger Mouse you have got to get it back! We don't know what it does yet so it's too dangerous to be used in it's current state!" Squarkencluck yelled.

"But I don't even know who took it. Besides Lily and I are meant to be going on a date now"

"Forget that! JUST FIND IT!"

DM sighed. "Sorry Lily looks like we'll have to go tomorrow instead".

I was still in fake shock when he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lily are you listening?"

"What? Oh yes of course. We'll go tomorrow, you just find out who did this". I picked up Penfold. "Until then we'll head back to HQ".

We both headed outside and went our separate ways. Me and Penfold had to get the bus back since DM took the car. When we got back I put him to bed, walked to the living room and pulled out the formula.

"I guess this is the last day I'll be here". I sighed. Now that our date was cancelled, I had to wait for DM to come back.

"It's now or never...when he's gets here I'm going to tell him the truth about everything".

Greenback and Ratcliffe were watching me from they're secret lair. Greenback was getting impatient and started yelling at things.

"Vhy is she taking so long! Ve could be ruling ze world by now!"

"Patience Baron, we must let her say goodbye before she leaves with Stiletto" Ratcliffe said.

Greenback calmed down and continued watching me. A few hours later, Danger Mouse came back empty handed and got an earful from Squarkencluck. When she finished her shouting spree, he came to check on me.

"Lily I'm sorry about today, but at least we have time to ourselves" he said.

Right...it has to be now.

"Danielle" I whispered.

He looked at me confused. "Excuse me?"

"I said my name is Danielle"

Now he was even more confused. "How can it be? You said your name was Lily!"

"I know what said and I lied! I've been lying to you since I got here!"

"But Lily why would you lie? I don't understand"

"My name is Danielle!" I yelled. I sighed and sat down, tapping the seat next to me for him to join me.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you..." I began to cry.

"Danielle..." he pulled me closer to him and hugged me tight. "Just start from the beginning".

I dried my eyes and took a deep breath.

"First of all, I'm not from here. I am a human from a different London, not the white mouse you see now".

"Oh...I thought as much" he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I knew it was too good to be true. There aren't any other white mice in this world except me"

"Oh I see...I'm so sorry I didn't realize. Anyway, there is a war going on and my family and I were heading to Australia by boat. We were supposed to stay below deck where it's safe, but..."

"What happened?" he was getting nervous.

I started to cry again. "A little girl lost her dog and I went up to save it...there was a bomb coming down...". I couldn't finish because I was crying so hard.

Danger Mouse was heartbroken. He hated seeing me like this. "It's alright...I'm here for you. I don't need to know the rest".

"Yes you do!" I yelled and pushed him away from me. "The blast from the bomb sent me down into the ocean! I should have drowned! That's why I was in the road when I got here, because someone brought me here, not because I got on the wrong train!".

He was shocked and hurt from being pushed away. He tried to wipe my tears, but I slapped his hand away.

"No! We can't do this anymore...I don't have feelings for you in the way you have for me". I got off the chair and tried to run away. He stopped me and pinned me to the wall.

"Danielle, I won't let you go! Please we were getting along so well, I thought..."

"You thought what?! That we could make something of this? I was just being nice to you, I never cared about you!". I need to end this!

"You don't mean that! I don't care what you are or how you got here! I love you Dan..."

"Well I don't love you! I never did, so just let me go and we'll forget that we even met!

"No, I can't lose you..."

"I hate you! Now let me go!"

I think it must of worked because he moved away from me and collapsed on the floor. I couldn't look at him anymore so I opened the door and left without saying another word.

When I got outside Stiletto was waiting for me. I should of guessed they were keeping an eye on me. I looked around to see if anyone I knew was there, before meeting with him.

"So-a little mouse, did-a you get the formula?" he asked.

"Yes. You know I did. Now lets go, I don't want to spend another minute here!" I snapped at him.

"Someone's a little grumpy today-a"

"Will you just shut up! I want to get out of here!"

He kept his mouth shut and we were both headed to the lair. When we finally got there, Ratcliffe and Greenback were waiting.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you had seconds thoughts...Lily" he laughed. I seriously hate this disgusting rat!

"It's Danielle! I've had enough today, just hurry up so I can go home!". I shoved the formula in his hands and sat in the farthest corner away from them.

Ratcliffe stopped laughing and growled. Turning towards his newly built machine he placed some of the formula in it and stood back. Turning back to me he said: "This machine will turn you back to a human, but you must decide if that's what you truly want".

"Of course it is! Why would I want to stay here?" I said.

"Your family thinks your dead so you could make a new life here...with me"

"I would rather of drowned so thanks, but no thanks"

"Oh, but you haven't seen the best part of all this! Do you want to know why I brought you here in the first place?!"

I had to admit I was curious so I asked him. "Ok why did you bring me here?"

He rubbed his hand together and switched on the machine. "You'll know as soon as I return to my original self, but just remember this...". It was silent as he got hit by a beam. "...We were always together once!". And then he started to transform.

I screamed as a bright light flashed throughout the room. When it stopped however I got the biggest surprise of my life. Coming out of the smoke the blast left behind was no longer a rat...

"Remember me Danielle"

...It was my best friend from so many years ago.

"...Michael?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-An Old Friend And a Change of Plans

DM couldn't believe what he just heard. It was all too much for him. He was sat in a daze, staring at the floor. "Why?..." he thought. "Why did she say those things?...". He balled up his fists and punched the ground hard.

"No...It isn't true! I won't believe it!" he shouted aloud. Still thinking that I was standing in front of him, he stood back up, ready to shout at me...,but of course I left. Realisation clicked inside him as he knew I wasn't coming back.

He broke down again and cried. "I can't do this anymore, first Penfold and now Lil...I mean Danielle! What else could go wrong for me?!".

Professor Squarkencluck entered the room and was about to apologise for shouting, when she saw him crying.

"Danger Mouse are you ok? Why are you crying?" she said softly. Usually she wasn't a kind and comforting person, but she could make an exception this once.

"She hates me! I thought we were getting on well, but she said she wished she'd never met me!" he sobbed.

"Aww...DM I'm so sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted". She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"But why didn't it?! What did I do wrong Professor?". His sobs were getting louder so she tried to calm him down as much as she could. She suddenly remembered the box and letter I gave her this morning.

"Wait here Danger mouse I have something for you" she said, running to get them.

She came back a few minutes later and showed him the box.

"What's this?" he asked. He stopped crying and took it from her. "Professor what's in here?"

"I don't know because I didn't look. Lily gave it to me at breakfast and said to only give it to you if she left. Go on open it".

Staring at the box for a few seconds, he eventually opened it to find a necklace inside. He was confused. Why of all thing would I give him a necklace?

"Maybe you should read the note attached to it" the Professor informed him.

He put the box down and read the letter. What was written on it came as quite a shock to him.

" _To Danger Mouse,_

 _If your reading this then I have left you. Believe me it was not the way I planned to go, but I couldn't think of another way to stop you from following me. I'm so sorry for doing this to you and I hope you understand that I had to go home at some point...I just wished I hadn't grown so attached to you like I did."_

He gasped when he read that. He knew I liked him.

" _All those things I said to you were terrible and I didn't mean any of it. Attached with this letter is a box with a necklace inside. The people I'm trusting to send me back might end up changing their minds. If that happens I want you to come for me with this necklace, because it will prove to me that you love me..._

 _Just as much as I love you._

 _Yours forever, Danielle"._

After he finished reading, he held the box and letter close to his heart. "I knew you didn't mean what you said" he thought.

The Professor was concerned. "Danger Mouse are you ok? What did the letter say?".

He got up off the ground and faced her with a look of seriousness. "Professor I have to leave. I want you to stay here and cure Penfold, then I want the both of you to come after me". He began walking to his car.

"But Danger Mouse where are you even going?!".

He turned back round and smiled.

"I going to get my girlfriend back!".

Back at the hideout

I was trying to make sense of it all. How can this be happening right now. I was to afraid to speak, but I was forced out of it by a hand touching my face.

"Come now Danielle, you shouldn't be so surprised, I mean what did you think I was dead or something?".

I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Of course I thought you were dead, you jumped off that bridge and your body was never found!" I yelled at him.

"You must of wondered why!"

"Well yeah, but I didn't expect it to be because you transported somewhere else! I loved you and I was heartbroken because you couldn't see that!". I can't take much more of this!

He hugged and comforted me. "It's ok Danielle, we're together again now and nothing will...". I shoved him off me and got up. I felt sick.

He was angry that I pushed him away. "How dare you Danielle! I thought you loved me!"

"I haven't seen you for 6 years! Did you really think that I would still love you after everything that's happened!". His rage boiled over to the point where he threw a nearby object at Greenback and Stiletto, who were playing video games.

"Ouch! Stiletto you threw something at me!" Greenback yelled.

"No Barone it-a wasn't me!". They then started a fight in the next room.

"Gah! Those two are idiots! You just can't get good help these days" Michael grumbled to himself. I, however was attempting to escape. Noticing this he flew for the machine and checked if the power was restored. The green light was on so obviously it had.

"You know Danielle, I think I've got you all figured out. You don't love me anymore because you found someone else!" He laughed.

Two mechanical hands shot up from the floor and held my arms behind my back. I froze. I was too scared about what he was going to do to me.

"How do you know that?!" I asked.

"Because I've been watching the both of you all this time...". He positioned the machine to face me and turned it on. "..., but let's see how much he loves you in your true form!".

A beam shot out and it hit me. Another white light enveloped me and I started to change again.

"HAHAHAHAHA! It worked!"

The light eventually disappeared and I slowly regained my vison. I was no longer being held in place, so I took a look at myself in the mirror hanging on the wall beside me. What he said was true.

I'm back to normal...and just like when I had become a mouse, I screamed again and fainted.

Danger Mouse was flying around in circles. He hadn't a clue where to find me and he was beginning to think that he was on a wild goose chase. He knew he needed help and with Penfold and Squarkencluck busy back home, he had to call on his fellow secret agent.

"Time for reinforcements" he said.

He dialled a number on his eyepatch (don't ask me how) and was connected though to the General in America.

"This is the General speaking, what do you need?" he asked.

"General this is Danger Mouse. I need you to send back up to meet me at Baron Greenback's lair in the next hour or so"

"Roger that! At what co-ordinates is the Baron lair?"

"Um actually...I haven't found it yet myself, but when I do I will send them straight to you"

"Rodger again DM, over and out!".

The General hung up and DM continued his search.

"This would be so much easier if there was a giant sign saying "Greenback's lair this way" or something" he sighed.

Just as he was about to give up, he saw a giant and strangely scary looking castle in the distance.

"Maybe this is his lair..." he thought, then shouted: "Danger Nav find Baron Greenback!"

The Danger Nav responded immediately. "Greenback found inside giant castle 10 miles away" it said.

"Hm, I thought so, better call the General again".

After calling him and giving him the co-ordinates DM headed straight towards it. He hoped that nothing bad had happened to me.

I woke up again to find that I was alone. Seriously I have got to stop fainting. I got off the bed I was lying on and bolted straight for the door..., but it was locked. I searched for a window...there weren't any. I'm trapped in a bedroom with no way out and somehow I guessed they planned this.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" I yelled. Then I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Ahh, you are awake. Good because-a the Barone's want to talk-a to you". It was Stiletto...again.

"Great! I want to give them a piece of my mind".

He opened the door and I ran to freedom...,but he caught me and threw me over his shoulder.

"How dare you! Put me down Stiletto! Aahhh!" I screamed while repeatedly hitting his back.

He ignored the pain long enough to take me to what seemed to be the main hall. He dropped me on the ground and left in a huff.

"I see your awake" Michael looked over at Greenback. "Leave us, we need to have a little talk" he said, smirking.

"I don't like where this is going" I mumbled to myself.

Greenback glared at him, but did as he was told and went after Stiletto. When it was just us left, Michael sat on a sofa and asked me to join him. With what was going on so far, I was being cautious.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk". He sighed when he saw I wasn't moving.

"I don't think I can believe you anymore..." I said, Quietly.

"Give me a chance...please"

I paused. "Ok fine. But you've got a lot of explaining to do"

I went over and sat as far away from him as possible.

"Your acting like a child Danielle..."

"Just get on with it!"

He cringed at my tone of voice. "I guess I'll start from the beginning".

And he told me everything. From how he got here to why he left in the first place. I was shocked listening word for word as all these lies, worse than the ones I told, came out of his mouth.

"And that is pretty much what happened" he said. He turned to look at me and saw that I was crying. I am so angry right now, I want to...I want to... "Danielle are...".

I slapped him. Right across the face, so hard that it made him fall to the floor. He disgusted me and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You...YOU ARE ONE SICK, TWISTED, DISGUTING JERK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO EVERYONE!" I shouted the loudest I ever had before.

"All I did was tell you what you wanted to know! You didn't have to..."

"You deserved it! You pretended to be dead so you could start a new life somewhere else! And on top of that you started that war back home so you'd finally get revenge on the world for treating you badly!"

I was losing it. I wanted to kill him right now for putting me in the middle of all this. Nothing mattered to me except getting away from this piece of scum.

"Why are you doing this Danielle?! We were best friends once..."

"Yes we were once, but not anymore! I couldn't despise you anymore than I do right now if I tried!". I almost forgot what we were fighting about for minute.

"Oh I see what your doing and it's not working! This is the best part about all this, you knew I was on that boat! You blasted me into the ocean just to bring me here with you...because you wanted to marry me!". He nodded his head. "There's a few things I don't get though"

"What's that?"

"Why did you turn me into a mouse and lie that you didn't know it was me when we first met?! And why did you let me get saved, when you could of taken me without anyone knowing?! It would of been so much easier!".

"The answer to your questions are simple...the timing wasn't right".

That did it. I went for him and missed. He punched me in the stomach and I passed out. I should've known it would end like this. He got up and looked down at me.

"Soon Danielle we will be married...I just need one more day". He tilted his head up to stare at the almost full moon. I didn't know what he was planning, but whatever it was...

I'm certain that It doesn't involve me going home anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Start of The End of My Life

Danger Mouse had landed outside the castle and was waiting for his backup. He had told the General to tell them to get here in the next hour, but it's now been about three. Frustrated and annoyed, he was about to go in there by himself until something fell out of the sky and landed right in front of him.

"Finally" he sighed. "What were you doing? Reading that boring textbook again?"

Standing before him was none other than his fellow secret agent Jeopardy Mouse.

"For your information loser mouse, I was on an important mission of my own! I had to abandon it to help you!" she said rudely.

"You know you could try to be a bit nicer rude mouse!"

"I don't have time for this, do you want my help or not?"

"Actually I'm starting to regret it, but yes I do need your help"

He gave in and told Jeopardy everything that's happened over the past three days. Once he finished she stared at him dumbfounded, then slapped her hand to her face and shook her head.

"Seriously! You called me to the middle of nowhere to help you save your girlfriend!" she yelled.

"Well technically she's not my girlfriend yet..."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!"

They hid behind the back of the castle and began forming a plan. Meanwhile, inside the castle I was recovering from that punch to the stomach I received. I looked around to see that I was in a different bedroom from the one before.

"Great, just great! This room better not be his or I'll knock him into next week!"

I was getting sick of this. All I wanted to do was go home, but no I just had to fall into this trap! The door suddenly creeped open to reveal a strange female fox carrying a white dress.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And what are you doing with that dress?!"

"I have been appointed to you as your maid Miss Lewin or should I say Miss Radcliffe".

I blinked in confusion and tried to register what she said. Suddenly it clicked.

"Oh my gosh! NO! Never! I am not marrying that jerk!"

"But miss he insists that..."

"He can insist all he likes! The only one I'll marry is Danger Mouse!". Oops...I didn't mean to say that.

She shook her head, threw the dress at me and said before she left: "I'm only following orders. Now please get changed and meet the master downstairs".

To hell with that!

I searched for any potential escape routes and surprise, surprise there weren't any. I sat on the bed and sighed. I knew this was going to be a trap and I still don't know the real reason as to why I was brought here.

"It can't only be because he wants to marry me...can it?" I questioned myself.

Marriage. Just saying that word made me think of DM. I should've just stayed with him, at least I would've been safe.

"Maybe I could of made a life with him. I mean my family thinks I'm dead anyway so it's not like they'd miss me...". Then I remembered something.

I'm not a white mouse anymore...would he still love me as a human?

In the main hall, my so called maid was reporting to Michael, who at some point turned back into a rat.

"Well what did she say?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but she refused to wear it. She said the only one she'll marry is Danger..." he cut her off and started yelling.

"Don't say that name in front of me!"

"But sir..."

"If she won't put on the dress and come down to get married then I'll force her to do it myself!"

In a fit of rage, he pushed my maid out of the way, yanked open the door and banged up the stairs heading towards me.

"DANIELLE!"

Oh no. I snapped out of my thoughts and panicked. I tried to hide under the bed, but he burst into my room before I got the chance. I looked in horror as his face showed pure anger.

"Please don't hurt me" I whispered.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"We'll finish our talk from where we left off and then we'll move on"

He closed the door and locked it. Then he walked towards me while I walked back against the wall.

"Danielle..."

"Don't come any closer...just say what you've got to say".

And that's what he did. He told me everything he left out earlier, about how he was the one who provoked the world leaders into starting that war and how he reversed time back to the way it was before he got back to this world. This was all to much to take in.

"Ok I get it. So everything is back to how it should be and my family DON'T think I'm dead" I said.

"Yes. They think your staying with a friend for a few weeks"

"So what else did you bring me here for?"

He smiled evilly and laughed.

"I knew you would figure it out eventually! I am going to rule this world and I need you to do it!"

"Why?! What reason could you possibly have..."

"You'll find out when it come's to it, now PUT ON THE DRESS!"

"No! I'll never marry you!"

He finally lost his patience. He picked up the dress and grabbed me, forcing me into it. Then he proceeded to drag me back to the main hall. Hoping and praying that Danger Mouse was somewhere near here by now, I screamed as loud as I could.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!"

Behind the castle Danger Mouse and Jeopardy Mouse had finished coming up with a plan and were ready to go inside.

"So you ready for this?" Jeopardy said.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

Before they got to the conveniently open window, they both heard my scream.

"Danielle no..." he thought. "Alright change of plan!"

"No, no! Don't be an idiot! Stick to the..."

He ran for the front door... "CHARGE!" ...and burst though it.

"Plan". She put her head down in defeat and followed after him.

DM recovered from hitting the door and looked around. Finally catching up to him, Jeopardy caught her breath and glared at him.

"You complete Idiot! This place could be full of traps and you just barge in like it's your own home!" she yelled.

"I don't care about all that! I'm going to find Danielle!"

"Wait! They could be expecting...!"

But her plea was ignored as he ran down the hall looking in every room for his beloved. Eventually, he came to the end of the hallway and he heard a wedding march playing.

"Danger Mouse slow down! They could find..."

"Shush, do you here that?" he whispered to her.

Jeopardy kept quiet and listened. "A wedding march?"

"Exactly. Something tells me she's defiantly in there"

Inside the room I was trying desperately to get away. I cried as Greenback started the ceremony.

"Ve are gathered here today to vitness zer marriage of Baron Ratcliffe and Danielle Lewin"

DM was waiting patiently for him to say the objection part.

"Ok Jeopardy, when the baron asks if anyone objects that's when we go in"

She looked at him unsure, but went along with it anyway. "If you say so"

"Here it comes"

"If anyone objects to zis marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace"

"Now" DM shouted.

The door was pushed open surprising everyone in it.

"I OBJECT!"

I knew that voice. I quickly turned around and sure enough DM had come for me. I was so happy I wanted to run into his arms, but then I remembered Ratcliffe was next to me.

"DM so nice to see you again, NOT! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" he bellowed.

"Baron Ratcliffe you are under arrest for..."

He spotted me at last. Or at least the human me. He was shocked beyond compare and he looked completely hurt.

"Danielle...is that you?"

I put my head down in shame.

"Yes this is the real me" I said sadly.

He dropped to his knees completely speechless. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. Jeopardy Mouse was confused about the whole situation, but she quickly came to her senses and finished DM's sentence.

"Your all under arrest for kidnapping and plotting to destroy the world!" she shouted.

"The first part is wrong! I didn't kidnap her, she willingly came to me!" Ratcliffe shouted back. "As for the second part it's not to destroy the world, rather it's to control it!"

"Whatever it is your still under arrest! Danger Mouse get up! We don't have time for this!".

DM stared at her and she gasped. Here was the world's greatest secret agent, knelt on the floor...and he was crying. Jeopardy knelt on the floor beside him and tried to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"Don't worry about me..." he said looking up and staring darkly at Ratcliffe.

Ratcliffe laughed. "Ooh is the little mouse feeling brave!"

"Laugh all you want! I don't care! I'm taking Danielle back with me!"

"Danger mouse..." I said in a whisper.

He took his evil glare away from Ratcliffe and softened it once he was facing me.

"My darling, I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. You are everything I've ever wanted and I don't care what you are..." he paused and took a breath "I will never stop loving you".

That did it. The tears I'd been holding back for so long finally spilled out and at last, in that moment, I knew...

"I love you, too"

He was so happy I thought he might burst. He got up and ran straight for me, but his happiness was short lived as stiletto grabbed him before he could reach me.

Ratcliffe started laughing darkly. "I've been without you for 6 years and everyday I regret it...now your telling me that you've fallen for someone you met 4 days ago!"

"Maybe if you'd have loved me back then instead of leaving things would have been different!" I shouted, "I've moved on...and so should you!"

"NEVER!" he yelled, "I've waited to long for this Danielle and no-one is going to take you from me! If I can't have you then NO-ONE CAN!"

Ratcliffe pulled a lever beside him and the floor started shaking.

"What did you do?!" I cried. Suddenly I heard a scream and saw that the floor had opened up underneath the two mice.

"AAAHHHHH!" they both screamed.

"NO! DM, Jeopardy!"

Jeopardy managed to grab hold of the ledge and caught DM's arm with her other hand.

Seeing that I was about to run and help them, Ratcliffe grabbed me and forced me to watch as they fell to who knows where. I watched as Jeopardy was losing her grip and I seriously thought about crying...but instead I elbowed him in the gut and grabbed her just as she let go.

"Don't worry, I got you!" I shouted.

"Thanks, now pull us up!"

I started pulling and finally Jeopardy was out, next was DM.

Ratcliffe had recovered from the hit and ran towards us. Not realising this, we almost helped him out when both of us were grabbed from behind. Without having anything to hold on to, DM fell down the hole and headed to wherever it leaded.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" DM yelled.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO! DM! Let me go YOU JERK!" I screamed at Michael (Ratcliffe).

"If you won't be my wife Danielle then I have no choice!". He turned us around and glared at us, "Now that we feel nothing, this will make my original plan a whole lot easier!".

Me and Jeopardy looked at each other, then back at Michael.

"What do you plan to do with us?!" Jeopardy asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough...Greenback! Stiletto!"

Both of them came rushing in the room. "Yes Ratcliffe? ("Si Barone?")" they both said.

"Is it ready yet?!"

"Ready vhen you are Baron!" Greenback said, laughing evilly.

"Perfect... now that Danger Mouse is gone both of you are coming with me! Greenback, you and Stiletto are no longer needed".

Watching in horror, Michael had paralyzed them with a stun gun he must have brought with him and teleported them somewhere far from here. He then grabbed me and Jeopardy again and threw us inside a ship.

"As soon as we get back to London I will then put my plan into action..." he turned to look at me "I hoped you enjoyed the lives the both of you had, because it'll all come to an end in a few hours!".

He then flew off towards London, while laughing like a maniac. Me and Jeopardy were scared about what was to come, but I could safely say this:

If DM doesn't survive the fall then everyone and everything will be destroyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Destruction Of The World...Or Just Me?

Back at the castle, Danger Mouse had managed to grab onto a stray pipe coming out of the wall. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer and he also knew if he lost hi grip he'd die. In his current situation, he began to think back over the past 4 days.

He sighed. "Maybe it would of been better if we'd never met...". He shook his head and took it back. "We would of met no matter what and feeling sorry for myself isn't helping".

Suddenly he heard a creak. He looked up to see the pipe was about to snap.

"Good Greif, this is not how I wanted to go...oh well I guess this is it"

The pipe finally gave way and DM braced himself for impact...

"Cor! Good catch Professor!"

...which never came. He opened his eye to see that instead of the ground he had landed in the Mark 4. Relief washed over him and he was thankful that he got to live another day.

"Professor! And...PENFOLD!" DM smiled and hugged his friend as tightly as he could. "I'm so glad your alright".

"I won't be if you keep squashing me"

"Oh right" he let him go. "Sorry about that"

The Professor then joined the conversation. "What were you doing in here anyway? And where are the others?" she asked.

"Good Grief! I forgot about them. Professor, did you see a giant ship headed towards London on your way here?"

"Well I don't know if it's heading towards London, but we did see one" she replied.

"Move over, I'm driving! We have to go after them and stop this Baron Ratcliffe from whatever he's doing!".

The Professor got in the back and DM sped off, trying to get to London before the Baron.

Meanwhile, me and Jeopardy where tied up in a corner and we were trying to come up with a plan. Well, Jeopardy was anyway. I was too busy thinking about DM.

"Just a little longer and I can finally put my plan into action. In the meantime..." Ratcliffe turned to look at me. "Danielle!"

My head shot up and I glared at him. "What!" I spat.

He laughed. "I'm going to take what I need from you while I still can". He walked towards me and Jeopardy tried to shield me. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled.

"Be Quiet! Now this won't hurt a bit"

He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed it in my arm. I hissed in pain and started crying again. He then pulled it out when he had enough blood and walked away.

"What "sniff" are you going to do with that?" I asked while drying my eyes.

"You'll see..."

"(I don't like where this is going...)" I thought.

"You have arrived at your destination" said a voice, which I'm guessing is his navigator.

Ratcliffe smiled and went to get the formula from his safe. I managed to get up and check on Jeopardy while he was distracted.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

She coughed, regaining her breath. "I'm fine, but don't worry about me...he didn't hurt you did he?!" she said as she checked me over.

"No, he just took some of my blood. I don't know what he plans to..."

I couldn't finish my sentence because a warning signal went off.

"Warning! Strange flying object approaching ship at a fast pace!" the navigator said.

"WHAT! HOW DID HE SURVIVE?!" Ratcliffe yelled. "He's crossed me for the last time!"

He was just about to try and shoot them down, when suddenly they came bursting through the door. I was completely surprised to see DM standing there.

"DM..., but how? I thought you were dead" I gasped.

He answered me without looking my way. "The love of my life is in danger...there's no way I'm going to die without saving her"

The joy and love I had for him overwhelmed me to the point where I just wanted to kiss him and never stop. Unfortunately, that would have to wait till later as he was getting ready to fight.

"Baron, stop this now and we can all forget it ever happened" DM said.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you. You get to go home with your precious princess and I go back to being the outcast I used to be before I got here..."

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. "Please Michael, just listen to him! And what are you talking about being an outcast?"

"You know as well I do that nobody cared about me besides you! As soon as my parent's died everyone I thought were my friend's pushed me away. You were all I had!"

"And yet that still wasn't enough to make you stay!" I screamed at him as tears started to form again. "For god sakes what will it take for you to be happy?!"

DM wanted to cut in, but couldn't think of anything to say. Penfold and the Professor freed Jeopardy and she ran over to help him.

She stared at him confused. "What are you doing?! She's distracting him, making him an easy target and your just watching them!"

"They were good friends once so I think it's only fair to leave them to it for now" he sighed.

"If you say so...". She cautiously stayed alert though, just in case anything happened.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You think you had it bad, I gave up the past six years to depression! It got so bad at one point I didn't even know if I could live anymore!" I kept on yelling at him and before anyone knew it he finally snapped.

"NO MORE! I HAVE COME TO FAR TO TURN BACK NOW! I don't need you anymore Danielle and since your home is normal again..."

He ran over to a machine and fired it up. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Wait! Stop Baron! Don't..." DM shouted.

"GO BACK TO WHENCE YOU CAME!"

And then it hit me and I disappeared from this world the same way I had from mine.

It was all over.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In the background the Professor had given Penfold one of her gadgets and threw him into the light screaming.

As soon as the light vanished, there was an empty spot where I used to be. DM collapsed to the floor on the verge of tears.

"Danielle..." he said quietly.

Ratcliffe laughed like a maniac. "Aww, what's the matter Danger Mouse? I thought you were going to stop me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This was it. The poor mouse had been through so much in his life, but living without his love was more than he could take. Jeopardy knew this was a big blow to him, but she also knew that they still had a planet to save.

"Danger Mouse you need to get up! Without you our world is done for" She said while trying to get him to stand.

He pulled his arm away and yelled at her. "Why don't you save it then?! Aren't you a secret agent to?!"

"Yes, but I..."

"I've had it up to here with "Danger Mouse the world needs you" or "Danger Mouse go stop Baron Greenback"! Are you so useless and pathetic that you can't..."

His sentence was cut short by a slap to his face. He stood there in shock and slowly turned his head around to see Jeopardy with her arm pulled back and tears in her eyes.

"You have got to get a grip! You think your the only one who misses her?! I've only known her for a few hours and yet it feels like I've known her my whole life!" she yelled at him. "Please Danger Mouse...don't throw your life away like this".

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry..., but I can't do this anymore" he headed for the door, "Come on Penfold, Professor, lets go"

"Penfold's gone with her" the Professor stated bluntly.

"Your joking! Why is this all happening?!"

At the front of the airship, Ratcliffe was losing his patience. "Are you all finished? Yes? Good, because if your not going to stop me then I have a world to conquer!" he turned back around and pressed a button. "Just to make sure though"

A bunch of robots burst into the room and each of them grabbed hold of one of three friends.

"Let go of me you stupid tin can!" Jeopardy yelled at it.

"Robots!" they all stood to attention, "Take them back to my castle and lock them up!"

"Bzzzt...YES BARON RATCLIFFE...Bzzzzt!"

The robots left the ship and did what they were told. Jeopardy Mouse and Squarkencluck tried to fight out of their grip, whilst Danger Mouse dropped his head in defeat. So much had happened in one day and he feared he would never see his best friend or his (self proclaimed) girlfriend ever again.

"Bzzzzt...WE ARE HERE...Bzzzt...TAKE PRISONERS TO CELL...Bzzzt" one of the robots said.

The others sped off down a hallway, threw the friends into the open cell and locked it. Jeopardy ran up to the door and demanded to be set free.

"Let us out! I know you can hear me Ratcliffe! Answer me!"

"Heh, fools! All of you come back at once!" Ratcliffe ordered.

"YES BARON RATCLIFFE...Bzzzt!"

And they left, leaving our heroes to themselves as Ratcliffe's plan was almost complete.

"Damn it!" Jeopardy banged against the cell, "This is all your fault Danger Mouse! If you had just intervened when they were arguing instead of leaving them to it then maybe she would still be here and maybe we would of..."

She stopped mid sentence, hearing faint sobbing coming from the corner.

"Danger Mouse?" she said, concerned.

"I know it's all my fault...I try to do the right thing but it always backfires on me..."

Suddenly she didn't feel like shouting anymore. "Oh...I'm so sorry". She tried to go and hug him, but the Professor held her back.

"Hear him out and leave him. It's probably for the best right now"

Jeopardy nodded. "Your right. DM we're listening if you want to tell us"

Still sobbing, DM stared at the ground and told them everything.

"Ever since I took this job I've tried to do what's right by everyone, but no matter how I try something always goes wrong...". His sobs got louder. "I can't keep blaming Penfold for everything even if most of it is his fault..."

"Hey, at least you keep trying and no-one can fault either of you for that" Jeopardy said.

"But at what cost? All I've wanted in life was to be a hero, even if it meant I had to be alone for the rest of my life...I was ok with that".

"What changed?" she asked.

"I met Danielle. As soon as I saw her I fell in love and I desperately tried to get her to love me back". He started to cry again. "I would do anything just to see her again. I'd even quit this job!"

The girls sighed and sat down. Back on the ship, Ratcliffe was getting ready to set off his plan.

"It's almost time now. As soon as tomorrow night comes and the full moon rises, this world will cist to exist as it is now! Muhahahaha!"

"Prisoners have been locked away...BZZT...Baron" one of the robots said, returning from the castle.

"Good, now go finish setting up!" he yelled.

"As you...Bzzt...beep...BZZT...wish sir"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT INFERNAL BEEPING! Anyone would think you were made by animals". He took a minute to laugh at his own joke, "Now then, where was I? Oh yes...now that all three mice are out of my way NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

At the same time, the two girls and Ratcliffe both said in unison: "I wonder how Danielle is doing?"

And how was I doing indeed.

Finally waking up after what felt like forever, my eyes were adjusting to my current surroundings.

"Ow...my head. Seriously just how many times am I going to keep doing this?!" I said to myself.

Looking up, I saw the familiar faces of humans, not animals, but actual people walking up and down the streets of the London I was born in.

And then I had a thought, one that struck me like a hammer in the head. "Oh my gosh!...he did it..."

I'm home.

(A/N: Sorry, not one of my best chapters)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Torn Between Two Worlds

I can't believe it! How is it even possible! I'm totally freaking out right...

BEEP!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, WHAT WAS THAT?!" I screamed.

BEEP!

Eventually, the source of the noise became clear to me.

"Hey lady! Get out of the road! Are you and your friend crazy or what?!" some guy shouted. Wait a minute...me and my friend?

He was right though. Lying next to me was someone I had come to know very well...

"Come on! We ain't got all day!"

"Wha? Oh right, of course". I picked up "my friend" and ran to the pavement, I then bowed to the guy and apologised. "We are so sorry, please excuse us"

"Whatever" and he drove off without another word.

As soon as he left, I started analysing my situation. "Why do I always end up in the road? Oh well, at least I'm me again and not a mouse...that reminds me".

I turned around and kicked the thing sleeping on the ground.

"Penfold! Wake up!". No answer. "Penfold! Now!". Still no answer.

People walking by were giving me funny looks, so I picked him up again and looked for a quiet place where no-one would be around.

"This is so annoying..." I thought.

Continuing to walk on the left side of the road, I somehow managed to find an empty spot in the nearby park.

"Good, now no-one will be able to see or hear us..." I looked at sleeping Penfold and sighed. "Penfold this is your last chance, now wake up!". He still didn't budge.

"Right you asked for it!". I held his nose to stop his breathing and eventually he woke up from lack of air.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! "huff, huff" Oi, what did you do that for?! I need to..." he stopped and looked around. Then he screamed again. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELLLLPPPP CCCHHHHEEEIIIFFFFF!"

"Penfold shush! You'll attract unwanted attention and...". But it was too late. What I thought was an empty spot, suddenly became filled with people seeing what all the noise was. Now I understand why he was screaming.

"Hey...is that a hamster?" one guy said.

"But it can't be" said the woman standing next to him. "Hamsters don't wear clothes and they certainly can't talk like us humans".

Right I think that's our cue to leave.

"Alright, Penfold...RUN!" I shouted and bolted across to the next field. When I looked behind me, Penfold hadn't moved. He was obviously frozen with fear seeing all those humans surrounding him. I huffed and bolted back to get him.

"Everyone move!"

They stopped staring at him and turned to face me. Seeing me charging back toward them, they all jumped in different directions. I then proceeded to pick him up and run away again.

The people eventually came to their senses and gave chase after us. "Hey, come back here! That hamster could make us all rich if we give him in to animal testing!" the guy before yelled.

I looked behind me in disgust and yelled back: "Over my dead body! Honestly, you people make me sick!"

"Look! It's the cops!" the woman said. "Hey officers, get after that girl!"

Oh great, now the police are involved. Looking for a quick way to escape, I spotted a man selling a motorbike across the street. "(Perfect! It's a good thing I took driving lessons)" I thought.

Regaining his senses, Penfold looked up at me and then looked at where I was looking. "Ere, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh good you've snapped out of it. Well, currently we are running from the group of people from earlier and now the police too"

"Oh eck! What are we going to do?!"

"Let's just say if we haven't committed a crime yet...then we will now"

Once we made it across safely, I waited until the guy wasn't looking and jumped on. Penfold was a bit hesitant.

"Do you know how to drive? Because I'm not getting on if your just going to crash it into something"

"I've never driven one before, but how hard can it be?" I said

"That's not made me feel any better...WWAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled as I pulled him on the bike.

I then proceeded to start the engine. Of course, the guy turned around as soon as he heard this and shouted at us. "Come back here! You can't take it without paying for it!"

"Don't worry!" I shouted back. "My sister will bring it back to you later!"

The guy punched the wall and picked up his phone. He was about to call the police until he saw them zip past him.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Danielle, there still after us!"

"It's alright!" I said. "(I know exactly where I'm going)"

Meanwhile, while this is all going on here, back in DM's world the Professor and Jeopardy are discussing ways to get out of the cell...while DM keeps sulking in the corner.

"Right so, now that I've calmed down I've noticed Penfold is missing" Jeopardy said.

"I threw him in the portal after Danielle" the Professor stated, bluntly again.

"Why?"

She sighed. "I suppose I can tell you, but you've got to keep it to yourself"

Jeopardy looked at a broken Danger Mouse and then back at Squarkencluck. "Fine. So what's your plan?"

"Well for starters...you've seen him right?" she said gesturing to DM.

"Yes. I just looked at him...so what?" she asked back.

"You know as well as I do that we can't stop this mad rat unless your both working together"

"Ok I got that. What's next?"

Squarkencluck searched around for cameras or any listening devices. When she decided the coast was clear, she whispered to Jeopardy: "I sent Penfold after her with a new gadget I made that will allow them to come back here anytime they want".

Jeopardy gasped in shock. "Oh! So that's why...". She was cut of by the Professor hand.

"Shush! Do you want whoever's listening to know!" she whispered angrily.

Jeopardy pushed her hand away. "Alright, I'm sorry...I just they don't take too long to get back..."

Back to London in my world...

Still being chased, we almost made it to my house when suddenly I remembered the train tracks I had to cross to get there. At this current time, a train was about to pass this way and I had a plan to shake off our chasers for good.

"Alright Penfold, I have a plan. You won't like it, but it's all I can think of to get rid of them" I said to him.

"Right now, I'll go with anything!" he shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but do it anyway!"

"Ok then" I revved up the engine. "Hold on tight!"

Once the train was in view, the bike went faster as my idea eventually clicked in his mind and his eyes widened in horror.

"NO! Your not going to beat the train before it goes past are you?!" he asked, shaking violently.

"We are indeed! So get ready to jump!"

"WHAT! Wait I'm sure we can find a safer way to do this!"

The police also caught onto my idea and stopped sharply. They then got out the car and one starting shouting at us. "Miss stop! You'll kill the both of you!".

"We'll take our chances and besides it's better than being caught by you!" I shouted back. "Now Penfold! JUMP!"

"OOOHHHHH EEECCCCCKKKKKK!"

We jumped off the exact moment the bike hit the tracks and went flying across. The train was right in front of are faces and we were lucky to land without either of us getting injured. As soon as we made contact with the ground, the train sped past and crushed the bike underneath it.

"Ouch! That hurt and that was completely...!" I cut him off.

"Come on lets get out of here!" I said, pulling on his arm.

We ran as far as we could before the train left and the view became clear again. When it did, the police could see that we'd disappeared and that even the bike had been destroyed.

"What a waste of a life..." one said. "Let's go lads! They're gone!". And they got back in the car and drove away.

When I realised that the coast was clear again, we stopped running and walked at a normal pace. After what felt like hours (in Penfold's case), we finally made it to my house.

"Cor...I'm glad that's over with. Can we go home now?" he said.

"No...we can't just yet" I sighed. "I've got to tell my family what's going on"

As I reached for the door handle, Penfold suddenly gasped.

"Uhhh! What is it now Penfold?"

"Um...I just noticed..." he looked around getting nervous.

"What?! What did you notice?!"

"You still have your tail"

In a fit of panic, I quickly whipped my head down and looked at my bottom. As he had said, my white mouse's tail was still attached to me. My face paled and of course I did the one thing I do so well...

I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inside, my father was watching TV with my two sisters. All of a sudden, this massive scream came out of nowhere and made them all jump about 10 feet into the air (not really).

"What's that?! Dad is someone going to rob us?" my youngest sister asked.

"No I don't think that's it...Elise go outside and see what's wrong" he said.

"Yes father"

I was still screaming rather loudly. Penfold covered his ears and tried to calm me down.

"Danielle stop! My ears are hurting and you don't want anyone to find you like this do you?!" he shouted at me.

I stopped screaming and looked him straight in the eye. "Your right! I don't want them to know about this, but how do I get rid of it?!" I said, grabbing him by his collar.

"First, let go of me and second, why don't you hide it under that silly dress your wearing?"

"That's a great idea! I'll wrap it round my body so no-one will notice"

Luckily for me I had managed to hide it before Elise came outside. She looked around the back and shouted: "Is anyone out here?"

"It's just me and Penfold!" I shouted back.

"Danielle?" she came to the front of the house, "What are you doing back so early? You weren't supposed to come back for another two weeks"

Thank god she doesn't know what actually happened to me. "Yeah about that..."

She then spotted Penfold standing next to me. "Is this the friend you went with?". She leaned in for a closer look and Penfold started to blush. "Are you a hamster?" she asked.

"I am indeed madam" he answered politely.

She gave me a blank expression. "You, my dear sister...have a lot of explaining to do"

I gulped and prayed they didn't kill me. Making our way into the house, I noticed that everything was exactly the way it was before I left. Which in turn makes me wonder just how much time has passed here, if any at all.

We eventually came to the living room where everyone was sitting. When I saw one particular person my tears gave way and I cried in joy.

"Daddy..."

"Danielle? Welcome home dear, I wasn't expecting you back ye...OOMF!". I ran for him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I missed you daddy, I'm so glad your ok" I said still crying.

"Danielle what are you talking about? Of course I'm alright. You've only been gone for 5 days"

So, time goes the same here too. It took me another 10 minutes before I was calm and that's when the questions started to get thrown at me.

"So first off...who is this?" she said, pointing at Penfold.

"This is my new friend Penfold and I also have a few others too. There's Professor Squarkencluck, Jeopardy Mouse and..." I started rambling, but was stopped when a hand covered my mouth.

"Professor Squarkencluck?! Jeopardy Mouse?! Danielle, who are these people?"

"Actually they're all animals"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Just where have you been and how did you get there?"

In the background, Penfold was making himself at home and telling stories to Darcy.

"Danielle! Answer your sister!" our father yelled.

"Fine! Just stop shouting...right I'll tell you, but promise to listen to everything I'm about to tell you and don't freak out"

"We promise" they all said.

I then began my long winded story about everything that happen since I've been away. Throughout my story, my sisters and father gasped and gave confused looks and at one point they even got angry. When I finally finished, the room went silent.

"Well that's pretty much it"

"Wait a second, do you have any proof about the whole you being a mouse thing?" Darcy asked.

"I didn't want to do this, but..." I pulled my white tail from out of my dress, "See is this enough proof?"

They doubled back in shock.

"So it really is true..." Elise whispered.

"I could of told you that" Penfold boasted.

"Penfold shush!" we all shouted.

"I was only saying..." he looked at the clock, "Danielle, we're going to have to leave soon or it will be too late!"

"But..." I looked at my family and cried again. "Do I really have to?"

"No I guess not..., but what about DM?" he said.

"He can look after himself and I'm sure if you go back that will be enough for him to save the world again"

I seriously didn't want to leave them again. I mean, I just got them back and I'm sure...

"Danielle"

I turned around to face my father, tears in my eyes. "If you love him then you need to go back" he comforted.

"But I don't want to leave you...what if I never see you again?" I sobbed.

"No matter where you go, we will always be here should you decide to return"

I looked at them all and then at Penfold. Finally, I'd made up my mind.

"Tell mother that I'm sorry and I love her. Come on Penfold...we have a world to save" I said with determination.

"Oh good! Now let's see how this thing works"

He took out the Professors gadget and placed it on the floor. I have to admit it did look really complicated. Penfold pressed a green button and the machine sprang to life.

"Please place something of yours in the slot" it said.

"Oh eck! It's alive!"

"Hmm...oh! I know". I got a pair of scissors from a draw and cut my hair to my shoulders. "This should do it. Penfold put your glasses inside"

"I hope this works"

We placed our things inside and a bright light came shooting out of it. "Step into the light and you will be taken to my creators location". We did as it asked and it felt like we disintegrating into nothing.

"Ooh, I don't like this!" Penfold shivered.

"Take care my daughter! We'll see you soon"

"Yeah and don't forget to invite us to your wedding!" Darcy shouted.

I was crying, but I laughed. "I won't! I love you!"

"Take care both of you!" they said before we disappeared for good.

Once we were gone, they sighed. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Elise asked, concerned.

"Don't worry...your sister can take care of herself" he said as they all went back to what they were doing.

In DM's world, things were going from bad to worse as it was almost time for Ratcliffe's plan to take action. Pacing around the cell, Jeopardy was about to lose it and punched the wall.

"Ahh come on! How much longer! It's almost dark and we're running out of time!" she yelled, frustrated.

"What do you want me to do about it?! I can't make them come back!" the Professor yelled back.

"And you!". She turned to look at DM. "You and your stupid moping around is getting on my nerves! Get out there and do something about it!"

DM clenched his fists, go up off the floor and looked her straight in her eyes. She backed away a little, pure fear on her face as she practically saw the anger radiating off him.

"I have just lost the two most important people in my life and all YOU can think about is THE GOD DAMN WORLD! THE WORLD SHOULD LEARN TO TAKE CARE OF ITSELF! WHAT WOULD EVERYONE DO IF I DIED HUH?! TELL ME!" he screamed at her.

"I..I d..don't know I...". She was lost for words. DM sighed and hung his head low.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I..."

All of a sudden, the room started to shake and a bright light appeared out of nowhere.

"Looks like they got back just in time" the Professor smiled.

DM looked at her confused. "What are you talking about Professor?"

"The world needs saving whether you like it or not, so I sent Penfold after Danielle so they could..."

"Come back together..." he gasped.

"Exactly"

The bright light suddenly faded to reveal me and Penfold lying on the ground. After a few minutes, I eventually regained my sight and looked around. Then I looked at myself and smiled.

"(I'm a mouse again)" I thought to myself. But then I strangely started to get angry.

"I've had enough of this! No more changing form, no more moving to different dimensions and no more getting caught ever again! From now on I'm staying in this world, living out the rest of my life as a white mouse and beating the crap out of..."

"Danielle..." someone whispered.

I turned around shortly to find all my friends in a cell. Once I set eyes on DM all my emotions came flooding out and I had to resist the urge to jump in his arms.

"Danger Mouse..." I cried.

I'm happy. I'm home...and I'm never leaving again.


End file.
